Black Knights
Founding The Black Knights were founded in Ultima founding during the Indominatus Crusade. They were founded by Supreme Commander Julius Kingsley under Blood angels Gene-seed, in order to assist the main Blood Angels Chapter. Organization The Black Knights are a mostly Codex compliant chapter with the Exception of keeping an auxiliary force of Imperial Guardsmen from their Homeworld to assist them in campaigns, this is to ensure maximum efficiency. The Chapter Also keeps an unofficial council of strategic advisers appointed by the Supreme Commander himself that are not necessarily captains, but rather whomever the Supreme Commander sees fit to be his personal advisers. Command Hierarchy Supreme Commander Julius Kingsley is leads the Chapter with his first Captain appointed his successor as Deputy Commander being a unique title. Captains are simply as they are in other Chapters with their Lieutenants under them one of which being deemed Deputy Captain in case of a Captain's demise. If the Chapter master or first Captain are not present when more then one Company is present then it is common for a Sub-Commander to be appointed by the Supreme Commander in his stead or if the Supreme Commander is out of contact for the Sub-Commander to be elected by the Astartes in the Companies. Recruitment The Black Knights Recruit Aspirants from their Homeworld of Pendragon, Once they have 1,000 Prime Aspirants they send them through the trials of Justice sending them through rigorous psychological evaluation and torture. Those that are deemed Just, Morale and strong willed enough are sent to the next trial in which they go through more physical trials each is forced to survive a month in the dangerous hostile jungles of Catachan where they each only get one guide to teach them to survive which still doesn't guarantee their survival. Finally the remaining aspirants which are very few must fight to the death in a tournament until only 50 of them remain, those that survive this and receiving their chapter's geneseed are allowed into the Chapter. Combat Doctrine The Black Knights remain true to their blood angels Predecessors and follow the Codex Astartes with the same change that once out of the Scout company Astartes go straight into being assault marines, although there is no need for this due to Primaris marines lacking the Red thirst, it is still considered best marines learn close combat tactics before devastator tactics. Black Knights rely heavily on complex strategies, preferring fast assaults, precision strikes, ambushes and leading their enemies into traps as well as enjoying fear tactics, they also prefer to take full command of any and all non space marine forces at their disposal in order to ensure pure strategic success. The Black Knights do not treat those under them as pawns though, trying to guarantee the strategy with the least casualties possible, the Black Knights also prefer their Chapter stay together and not be split up for separate campaigns preferring to end battles with the full force of their chapter or most of their chapter. Battle Cry "For Justice we shall Defend the Imperium!" Or more uncommonly "Blood and Vengeance for Sanguinius!" Equipment The Black Knight's remain mostly true to the Blood angels here as well, preferring close range weaponry, in their case mostly power swords and power knives, they also remain true in enjoying the use of inferno pistols, heavy flamers and melta guns. Over all nothing of note changes between them and their Predecessors. Appearance Heraldry Standard Blood Angel Symbols on a Golden Field Livery Black with a Dark Red and a Golden Trim Culture The Black Knights tend to be very Grim in nature, as well as serious, but they are also incredibly compassionate and usually let down their more grim nature upon a glorious victory holding a celebration for their allies whether Astartes or guardsmen to keep up the morale for future battles as they seek to avoid emotional exhaustion for their less augmented allies as well as themselves as the Indomitus crusade is a Grim affair. Beliefs The Black Knights are compassionate and care much for the citizens of the Imperium their own Homeworld being rather rich by Imperium standards most of them do not come from noble families and so they can empathize with the blights of the citizens. They are highly against inquisitorial purges and are a very caring chapter that believes heavily in abstract concepts like Justice, ethics and morality. Relationships Imperium of Mankind They love the old vision of the Imperium the Emperor had, wanting to hold true to that vision and fight for it. Emperor of Mankind They love the Emperor and view him as humanity's greatest leader and Grand protector viewing his vision as the only right one. Astarte Chapters They try to find friends within other Astarte Chapters where they can, but otherwise they love their genebrothers and genecousins quite a lot wanting to remain true to those that share similar beliefs the most. Questor Imperialis Their Homeworld has a lot of Questor Imperialis, because of this they have a close relationship with the Imperial knights and even have some with their forces to support them in combat. Imperial Guard They love the Imperialis Auxilia, they enjoy the guard and fighting alongside of them, and the guard enjoy the same as they genuinely care about the everyday guardsmen's life and don't use them as canon fodder like many other Astartes Cult Mechanicum Abhumanity Major Xenos Orks Eldar Dark Eldar Minor Xenos Notable Astartes Supreme Commander Julius Kingsley is the the Chapter master of the Black Knights, Commander Kingsley is a master Strategist and tactician even by Astartes standard, but well being an elite warrior he is no Legendary Astartes level warrior, but what he lacks in sheer martial prowess he makes up for in Psychic ability and intelligence. Deputy Commander Titanius is the Captain of the First Company and second in command to Commander Julius Kingsley, because of this he is well respected among the Chapter even for a first Captain. Titanius is a rather adept shock and assault combat tactician but is a Legendary Warrior able to challenge even the likes of Chaos Champions and Daemon Princes to combat and hold his own. Lord Sergeant Jeremiah is the Sergeant in charge of the Black Knight's Honour guard for their chapter master, leading them bravely, Lord Jeremiah is a brash but noble and honourable man, valuing loyalty above all other virtues. Captain Gaius Aurelius is the Captain of the Fourth Company and the Most notable warrior in the whole Chapter, even surpassing that of Titanius stantards, but that is where Gaius's positives end, for well being a decisive Captain he is an average Captain by Astartes, relying mostly on his quick battlefield reactions and routine attacks as well as his pure Martial might on the battlefield. Supreme Chaplain Furvus Mors is the Chief Chaplain in charge of the Chapter's Chaplains, Furvus is a brutal, ruthless and strong willed man with Charisma in spades in spite of his Grim even by Chaplain standards nature, Furvus is a brutal warrior but even better a snuffing out deceit and inspiring the men following him. Supreme Librarian Charles Autumn is the Chief Librarian of the Chapter, his Psychic abilities only being matched in the Chapter by those of their Chapter Master, Charles is a very Stoic and Compassionate man taking a Fatherly role in the Chapter in spite of being similar in age to his genebrothers, this is due to Charles's wise and knowledge nature and fatherly charisma. References Category:Primaris Chapter Category:Imperium of Man Category:Zero Category:Black Knights